


The pen is mightier than the leaf

by S_Nebulosa



Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Kara is doing a writing challenge with Nia. Today's prompt: kale. Kara hates kale and has no clue what to write. Good thing she can call a lifeline to help her out.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995994
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	The pen is mightier than the leaf

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the supercorptober day 15 prompt 'kale'.

Kara regrets having agreed doing this writing challenge with Nia. She isn’t even halfway through and she’s already stuck. And of course it’s already closing in on midnight so she has to hurry. She cannot lose this challenge just because she can’t come up with an idea.

In fact, they never agreed on rules about where ideas can come from. Kara just has to put down the actual words herself. And she just happens to have a friend who is certainly still awake at this time of night and can help her. Bonus points because this friend also happens to love the prompt.

Kale.

_Who in the world comes up with a prompt like that?_ Kara hates kale. With a burning passion. She isn’t going to be able to just write about it. Kale has a special place in her heart, right next to the rest of the things in the world that can die. Like kombucha and Mxy. (Okay, Mxy is a special case maybe because she at least has some okay-ish feelings about him. So kale is in another place because kale is definitely worse.)

Before she can derail and think about her great hate for kale for the rest of the night, she grabs her phone and calls Lena.

“ _Hey?_ ” Lena answers. She sounds way too awake for someone who has been up since the crack of dawn. But Kara hadn’t expected any different. Fixing Lena’s sleep schedule is a longterm project she is working on.

“Hey, I was wondering if you could help me with something?” Kara asks before quickly adding, “I hope I’m not bothering you or anything.”

“ _You could never bother me Kara,_ ” Lena smoothly answers. “ _What can I help you with?_ ”

“Okay, so, I told you about that writing challenge Nia and I are doing, right?”

“ _You might have mentioned it once or twice_ ,” Lena says with a laugh. Kara inwardly cringes a little because she probably hasn’t talked about anything else this month. Of course Lena knows.

“So, err, today I need to write something about kale. But you know I hate kale and I can’t write about it.”

“ _Kale isn’t that bad, Kara_.” Lena shifts and there is some rustling of paper in the background. Kara should really get Lena to stop working at this time of day. She vows to invite Lena over more often. If she’s lucky, Lena falls asleep on the couch and gets a nap in. Otherwise she at least has taken a break for a few hours to spend time with Kara.

“It is. It’s satan’s spawn. I can’t understand how you tolerate that stuff on your palate.”

“ _Anything can be made palatable with the right preparation_.”

“Uh-uh. Not kale. I’ve never had kale that didn’t make me want to tear out my tongue.”

Lena laughs loudly. “ _That’s a little much, don’t you think?_ ”

“No.” Kara shakes her head valiantly despite Lena not being able to see it. Just the thought of kale makes Kara want to rip out her taste buds.

“ _Well, why don’t you write about your hatred of kale. It seems like you have a lot to say about it_ ,” Lena suggests.

“But I don’t want to turn it into a rant. I might hate kale but I don’t want to take away other peoples joy of it. I just want people to stop expecting me to eat it. Or expect anyone to like it. Just because it’s healthy doesn’t mean we all should eat it.”

“ _Then write about that. Or about how you don’t know what to write_.”

Kara leans back a little and mulls over Lena’s suggestions. They sound good. Like something she can do. They provide a perfect midway between her hatred for kale and her desire to not want to turn her piece into a rant.

“Thank you!”

“ _You’re welcome_ ,” Lena says. “ _Don’t stay up too late_.”

“I won’t. I will write this and go straight to bed. If you do too,” Kara dares say with a cheeky smile. She is not above blackmailing Lena to make her get some sleep too.

“ _I’m an adult, Kara, I can do what I want_ ,” Lena retorts.

“So can I. I might stay up all night. I’ve heard the stars are mighty pretty and so is the city from high above.”

“ _Don’t you dare. Supergirl needs her sleep_.”

“So does Lena Luthor.”

“ _Fine_.”

“Fine.”

“ _Good night. I will get back at you soon_.”

“Good night, sleep tight and don’t let the bedbugs bite!”

Kara can practically hear Lena roll her eyes as she hangs up the phone. Not that Kara cares. She has an idea to write and a bed to get to. And a friend to listen in on to make sure she goes to bed too. Kara is not above using her super hearing to check up on Lena either.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me, talk to me or stalk me on [tumblr](https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com)


End file.
